Regret
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Ryou was in love with Ichigo for so long he just had to tell her how he felt but when his actions drive her away how will Kisshu react to this? KisshuvsRyou, KisshuxIchigo, RyouxIchigo


It was a long Friday evening at Café Mew Mew and Ichigo and Ryou were the only ones left which Ichigo didn't mind so long as Ryou didn't bite her head off about doing late shifts later that week or her complaining about her customer service just to tease her.

Ichigo thought about Ryou; since she had found out he was Alto she had found him somewhat more attractive and since he started his new fiber diet he had quite a buff figure that made her blush a lot of the time. It was true she still had a crush on him but she was in a relationship with Kisshu now and Lettuce was in love with Ryou. She took a quick peek at Ryou he was counting the profits of how much money they had earned that day ;the evening sun beamed down upon him making him look even more gorgeous. Suddenly he looked up and saw her looking at him so she quickly got back to cleaning the table.

Ryou sighed heavily "Ichigo you've been cleaning that table for at least 20 minutes now I'm pretty sure it's clean" to which Ichigo straightened up and ran to the kitchen. As she passed Ryou he noticed the blush on her cheeks and his eyes widened.

It was plain and simple Ryou was in love with Ichigo Momomiya. He had been in love with her for months but he couldn't tell her because lettuce was always pestering about if he's like to grab a coffee but he always politely turned her down. Ryou loved everything about Ichigo; Her big brown eyes that sparkled in the sun, her lovely red locks that blew in the wind, her luscious lips that were always so tempting but most of all that great body of hers.

_**In Changing Room**_

Ichigo tied her hair into the usual bunches with 2 black ribbons instead of the regular red ones she always used. She put on a black and white sleeveless striped vest top that had 2 black fastened bows on the shoulders and one around her waist. Underneath was a white mini skirt that ended at her thigh with a small brown belt around the waist to fasten it. On her feet she wore white sandals that fastened with Velcro; she then placed her cat bell choker around her neck.

After finishing getting dressed Ichigo opened the door and found Ryou standing there casually to which she snapped with rage "YOU FREAKING PERVERT HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?!" she bellowed.

Ryou looked unfazed but winced slightly at the level of volume to her voice then said "Just 5 minutes and now that your changed follow me I have something to talk to you about in my room" he said sternly.

Ichigo looked suspicious but agreed after all she just wanted to get this over and done with so she could go have fun with her beloved Alien boyfriend.

_**In Ryou's Room**_

Ryou opened his bedroom door and let Ichigo walk in first and then she sat on the bed looking at Ryou's room. He saw her looking around then said "What haven't you ever been in a guy's room before?" Ryou said running his fingers through his hair.

Ichigo blushed "No not really I mean that one time in Masaya's room was an accident but I've never really been invited in before" she said nervously playing with her fingers. Ryou sat down next to her and then took hold of her hand making her jump "Ryou what did you need to say" she said nervously trying to distract him.

Ryou edged closer to Ichigo his face very close to hers his eyes very intense "Ichigo there's something I need to tell you and I've wanted to for a really long time" Ryou said placing his hand on her thigh.

Ichigo blushed intensely "Ryou what are you doing I mean Lettuce is in love with you and Kisshu and I have started dating" she said nervously trying to back out.

Ryou was unfazed and pushed her down upon the bed so he was on top making her blush even more "Ichigo I love you and have done for so long now but I could never say so because you were either with another guy or Lettuce pestered me" he said intensely.

Ichigo was really happy to hear that her boss thought she was that attractive but she couldn't betray Kisshu she just wasn't that kind of person (not like mint who could dump someone at the drop of a hat if they were cuter than the other). Ichigo took a deep breath "Ryou I'm really flattered but I'm not the kind of person to cheat on people" she said sadly.

This irritated Ryou and he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head and tightened his grip around her legs with his own. He glared at her "I won't let you go Ichigo I need you to know how much I love you!" he said fiercely.

Ichigo's eyes turned fearful and he struggled to get free but Ryou had a good grip on her making her even more upset "RYOU NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS IT'S WRONG!" she sobbed.

Ryou licked her neck and nibbled on her ear making her moan but she tried to remain calm so he started to kiss her neck "I've liked you for months and I'm not letting that damnelf have you I worked too hard to drive away that stupid tree hugger!" he snapped.

Ichigo screamed and wriggled with all her might but she couldn't get free "Oh Kisshu help me please somebody!" she sobbed to herself. With that Ryou suddenly forced a kiss upon her stunning her to which her eyes widened and she tried to fight it but she couldn't deny that the kiss felt strangely good despite the situation.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kisshu was patiently waiting for Ichigo under the cherry blossom where they had fought each other back when they were still enemies but his love was still one sided. He rubbed his head irritably "Damn it where could she be I wanted to have some fun".

_**Back at café**_

Ichigo was crying but Ryou was intent on making her love him no matter what "I have to do it now or I'll lose to him!" she thought sadly and with that she bit Ryou's lip stunning him and causing him to bolt backwards and grab his lip in pain. With that Ichigo took her chance and fled from the room to the park where she had promised to meet Kisshu.

When she finally reached the park she was out of breath and shaking but Kisshu was still pleased to see his beloved kitten. He pulled her close and stroked her hair "Hey Kitten I've missed you Y'know our time apart is getting to large" he said playfully. Ichigo clung to Kisshu tightly squeezing his shirt around his chest not realizing she was grabbing more than material until Kisshu began yelling.

Ichigo pulled away a small fraction "I'm sorry Kisshu I didn't realize how hard I was holding on" she said apologetically.

It was at that moment Kisshu noticed the red marks on her wrists and the scent of another man on her especially one that wore expensive Cologne. Kisshu looked at Ichigo his eyes dark but he still held her gently just a bit more tightly as he would never hurt his precious kitty cat. "Ichigo why do you smell like Cologne and how did you receive THESE?" he asked grabbing her red wrists.

Ichigo panicked and tried to distract him "I don't know I'm just clumsy that way Y'know" she said her voice cracking her eyes red and they were starting to sting as more tears threatened to fall. Of all the people to know of what happened Kisshu was the one person who she never wanted to find out.

Kisshu got closer to Ichigo till their faces nearly touched "ICHIGO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" he snapped angrily.

Tears rolled down Ichigo's face "IT WAS RYOU OK! HE CONFESSED AND WHEN I REJECTED HIM HE TRIED TO FORCE HIMSELF ON ME!" she yelled and then burst into tears on Kisshu's chest.

Kisshu cupped his hand over Ichigo's head and held her with the other as she wept. His eyes darkened as he thought about how Ryou had hurt her "I'll make you pay for this Ryou you'll be sorry for making Ichigo cry" he snarled.


End file.
